Rosebuds Awakening
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: An old case gets new for Aaron Hotchner, when the key witness awakes from a coma. But it also means, the UnSub strikes again. This time, Hotch won t let him escape...no matter what...Hotch/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and welcome to my Story. English isn´t my first language, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes you might find. It´s the first story I am publishing in english first, usually the German version is first. So I am pretty nervous, tell me, what you think. Reviews are very welcome, I´m gonna answer every single one of it.**

DISCLAIMER: No one of CM belongs to me, I don´t make any money out of this, the story is written just für fun.

 **And now, let´s lift the curtain...**

oOo

 _Bangor, Maine ... Holy Spirit Hospice, present day_

 _Patches of fog ... indefinite sounds ... ... Alienore Brewster doesn´t recognize more._  
 _She doesn´t know for how long, she was hearing or feeling this, she just knew today, now, there was a little difference. The fog seemed to thin out, Alienore tried to blink, trying somehow to make herself noticeable, but the noises disappeared again. All she hears now is this beeping, that has stuck with her as long as she can remember. How long that is ... Aliennore does not know ..._

oOo

Washington DC

"Aaron, you still sitting here? The others went home, ages ago."  
"You're still here too, Dave," Hotch stated and meant his colleague to sit down.  
"Do you know what day it is?", he asked and poured Dave some whiskey in a coffee mug.  
"Nora Brewster day," Dave replied calmly, sipping his drink. "You´re still thinking about her?"  
Hotch nodded. "You see the stack over there? Those are my unsolved cases. Those who won´t let go of me. She was one of my first, Dave. A 10-year old girl who has escaped the 'Maine Butcher'. She is in a coma for 17 years now, David. And we...no, I never caught the Butcher."  
"He has stopped, after Nora, right?"  
"Yes, he did. I dunno, whether Nora was the trigger, or has he simply been run over by a bus. This guy killed five little girls, Dave. He deserves no life, he belongs on death row."  
Hotch put his mug down violently. "Nora deserves justice, even if she won´t notice it."

There was a knock on the door frame.  
"So late at work, gentlemen?" Matt Cruz was standing in the door way.  
"More like a blast from the past, Chief.", Hotch said. "Take a seat, Chief. Can I offer you some ... uhm ... _coffee_?"  
Cruz grinned, "Of course. I like ' _coffee_ ' at the end of the day. What are you talking about?", he sat down next to Rossi.  
"The Maine-Butcher", Hotch handed Cruz a mug.  
"I remember. He kidnapped, raped and strangled 4 children."  
"Actually, it had been five girls. Nora Brewster is in a coma ever since. She´s the one, that got away, we do not know how, we could never ask her." Hotch said in frustration.

"You are not the only one concerned, Aaron. That's why I'm really here. I had a call from a woman, named Cassidy Munroe, from Bangor. She´s working on her PhD in criminology and want´s to talk to the responsible agent. And with Gideon, no longer available, you are probably the man of the hour."

"Cassidy Munroe was Nora Brewster´s best friend." Hotch remembered a small, scrawny girl with open eyes, that was following him and Gideon like a little puppy.  
"She did not tell me about this," Cruz finished his ' _coffee_ '. "But I think you should talk to her. Maybe there are new aspects?"  
"I'm supposed to take care of a cold case?", Hotch said and Cruz nodded. "Of course, only if you want to. Go to Maine, talk to Miss Munroe. There isn´t anything current and your paperwork won´t go anywhere. You got my official approval."  
Cruz looked at his watch, "but I'll send you home now, gentlemen. It's late enough." He handed Hotch a note. "Miss Munroe's number."

"Did we hear that from Strauss, only one time?" Rossi asked, as Cruz had gone. Hotch shook his head. "I don´t think so. I´ll call Cassidy tomorrow morning and probably won´t come to the office. Morgan is responsible, but don´t you hesitate, to call, if something happens. After almost 20 years, I don´t think I can do much."  
"Never say never, Aaron. And even if not, you´ve earned a few nice days in Maine. It's really nice there. Hunting, fishing, hiking ... when did I actually have my last vacation?"  
Hotch gave a short laugh, "Last thing I remember, you gave it to the needy."  
"I did? I have to be a damn good man." Rossi grinned.

oOo

Cass Munroe straightened breakfast the other morning for the boarders of her grandmother´s guesthouse, when her cell phone rang. Area code 202 ... that was DC. Cass did not expect to get an answer so soon, she answered a bit breathless. "Cassidy Munore?"  
"Miss Munroe? This is Agent Hotchner, BAU."  
"Yes, I remember you. Your boss told me about Agent Gideon, I am very sorry. He has always been very helpful to me."  
"Thank you, Miss Munroe. I am at Ronald Reagan National Airport, my plane is leaving in an hour. Is your family still owning the _'Woodland Inn'_? I need to make a reservation."  
"Of course, Agent Hotchner. I'm making breakfast for our guests, right now. Shall I pick you up? No problem at all."  
"No, that´s not necessary, I´m gonna hire a car. See you later, Miss Munroe."  
"See you later, Agent Hotchner."


	2. Inofficial

Hotch's thoughts on the almost 2 hour flight drifted back, into the past. It was the third case, he was allowed to act officially as a Profiler. Gideon was a perfectionist who only reluctantly had shared responsibility, Hotch had to fight like a lion to be part of the team.  
A fight on two fronts, Hotch remembered. On the one hand the senior agent who credited him for nothing on the other side Haley, who gave him hell because he had dropped his job at the prosecutor's office. A job that would have straight paved the way for him into the Senate. Where Haley wanted to see him.  
The longer time was passing by since her death, the clearer Hotch saw his ex-wife. Not that it changed anything about the feelings that were still present, but Hotch got a different perspective on things.  
They had completely different life plans, they tried to bring them together, but both failed miserably.  
Hotch was wondering now, whether he was ever made for marriage or relationships. He thought, he loved Beth, but when she got the job offer from the Far East, he let her go. And that had nothing to do with this saying, if you love something, you have to let it go ... No, Hotch loved Beth simply not enough to ask her to stay.

 _'Coward', the little devil on his shoulder said, "you just were afraid, she´s gonna accuse you one day, to have given up her life for you. Because you don´t believe, you´re worth it.'_

Hotch groaned, was this the truth? He heard the announcement of the flight attendant and strapped in. Barely 15 minutes later, the Boeing 737 was landing as smooth as butter at the Bangor Airport.

After he had his bag snatched from the baggage carousel, he looked out fot the Budget counter.

The formalities were completed quickly and Hotch went outside. He took a deep breath, the air was so different here than in DC, where the haze sometimes lay like a shroud over the city. He pulled off his jacket, it was the beginning of October, but not as fresh as Hotch expected. The foliage was in full swing.  
He has always loved the autumn season. The dancing games of the falling leaves in the park, Hotch smiled. Jack was just like him, he loved to jump into the biggest pile of leaves. Once Jack had lost his shoe in one of these clusters, it took them almost an hour to find it.  
He opened the tailgate of the Jeep Wrangler and stored his luggage. Hotch had deliberately opted for a Jeep, as he also deliberately had given up the suit. His visit wasn´t truly official and his whole appearance was documenting this.

He knew the way to the 'Woodland Inn' still, as if it were yesterday ...

 _They were summoned after the discovery of the second girl's body, on behalf of the Sheriff, who simply overruled the mayor. Sheriff Drake was an experienced man and he just knew, that there would be more victims than Kerry Dent and Maureen O'Day._

 _How right he was._

 _Kristen Gaunt, Eva Miller and Alienore Brewster. All very pretty, blonde girls aged from 9 to 11._  
 _They were found two days after her disappearance ... naked, abused and dead in the Bangor sewers._  
 _Hotch shuddered by the thought. He had seen a lot in the course of his work certainly, but this delicate, little girls ... they still dominated his thoughts._

Hotch set the turn signal and pulled over into the forest path, which led to the Woodland Inn. The little guest house was on the outskirts of Bangor, into the woods.

He came by the Brewster house and stopped. Hotch got out, the once beautiful property was obviously empty, weathered the shutters and the wild garden. Nevertheless, the estate gave the impression as if someone was bothering to curb sprawl, partly a few shutters were even painted.  
Hotch knew that Nora's father had shot himself, a few months after the attack on Nora. Her mother had died three years before the incident.

Except Alienore there was no one left, from the Brewster family. Hotch guessed, it was Cassidy Munroe, who was trying to overcome the expiry. After Hotch had walked through the house, he got back in his car and drove the last few miles to the Woodland Inn.

oOo

"Hotch is... where?" Morgan asked in surprise when Rossi put him in the picture about Hotch's absence this week.  
"The ice cubes in my Martini are warmer than this case, if you ask me, Rossi."  
"Well, not for Hotch nor for Cassidy Munroe." Rossi said firmly. "We all have cases that are important to us, You´re certainly no exception, Morgan."  
Derek shrugged, "maybe. When can we expect _'Officer Cold Case'_ back in town?"  
"He´s overlooking some papers and doing some interviews, I guess, Hotch wil be back at the end of the week."  
"Okay, then we have the run of the house," Morgan grinned and headed for the kitchenette to get some coffee.  
Old cases ... as if the new ones were not sufficient enough, to make ones blood run cold.

"You also think, ist´s good to take a look at the cold cases every now and then?", he asked Reid, who thoughtfully turned the spoon in his cup.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Whether you are Rossi´s opinion, pretty boy."  
Reid looked at Morgan blankly. "I've probably just lost the thread", he noted.  
"Obviously. I wanted to know what you think about Hotch's trip into nowhere."  
"Just because Maine isn´t one of the largest states, you don´t have to call it 'nowhere.' Reid lectured. "Maine has an area of ..."  
"I didn´t want to know it this exactly, genius." Derek tipped a splash of milk into his coffee.

"You know how the press called Alienore Brewster? _The Rosebud of Maine_. I wonder how it would be if she´d wake up again after 17 years."  
"How likely is that?", Morgan asked, interested now.  
"I don´t know her medical report, Morgan. What is clear, the poor thing has had tremendous bad luck. She escaped the Butcher, however, and then was hit by a truck when she was wandering helpless through the city, at midnight."  
"Crap," Derek stated and Reid nodded. "She was the last victim of the Butcher. Gideon and Hotch never found out why he stopped so suddenly. We sometimes talked about his old cases, you know?"  
"You miss Gideon," Morgan replied. "Although he left you all alone?"  
"It´s true that I have been pretty mad at him, for a long time. But now that he's dead, I think, it´s ridiculous. Wasted time. And Nora Brewster? For her everything here would be completely new territory. With almost 20 years missing, present time would be like she missed ages. And then, no one knows whether her brain may have been damaged, not to speak of her muscles. In any case, she´d have a long way back. "  
"Then she better remain in her Rosebud state," Morgan concluded.

oOo

Cass looked out the kitchen window when she heard the car. She doubted a little, that this was Hotchner, who got out of the Jeep. No suit, no dark SUV? She crossed the small entree and went out onto the porch.  
"Miss Munroe?", her guest asked and checked her out, from top to bottom. "I'm Agent Hotchner, you remember me?"  
Cass nodded, "Sure I do. But without suit, I have to get to get used to it." Cass smiled briefly.  
"Um ... yes. Since this is no official visit, I thought it´s best, to dress casual."  
She had little resemblance to the little girl from the past, Hotch thought. She had grown up, he estimated her to 1.75 meters, perhaps even a bit taller. And she was not so skinny anymore. The brown, short hair was standing in all directions, it was no longer kept in shape by a braid.

Cass turned to the same considerations as Hotch. She found him changed as well. She remembered Hotch as ambitious, attentive and focused. Now he looked somehow tired and beaten. Life had dug it´s mark in Hotchner's face, Cass thought.  
"I'm glad that you are here. I didn´t think someone personally would make the effort, frankly. After Agent Gideon has not responded anymore ... I didn´t know, he's dead."

"Gideon has left the BAU, more than 8 years ago, Miss Munroe. He was killed a few months ago." Hotch went into the house with Cass.  
"I didn´t know, your boss just said he...well. I guessed, I got on his nerves and he just stopped answering my calls. I should have known better." Cass said softly, "I have prepared the tower room for you, Agent."  
"Hotch, please."  
Cassidy smiled, "Cass. And I'm really glad, you´re here."  
"Even if I can´t help you?"  
Cass nodded, "well then, Hotch. But I am not considering this option. Nora deserves justice and she will get it."


	3. Jim-Bob and blueberries

**A/N**

 **a huge Thank You goes out to DebbieOz, glad you like it so far. Let´s see, what Hotch is going to find out. Cass is putting her hopes into him...here we go, next chapter**

oOo

Hotch just put his things in the closet when someone knocked. "Yes, please?"  
"It's me, Cass. Can I come in?"  
"Of course," Hotch opened the door.  
"Don´t you worry, I won´t put you on the case immediately, Hotch. I just wanted to say, there is fresh coffee and blueberry pie, I have just removed from the oven. I guess, you´re hungry."  
Hotch nodded. "I'm afraid, there won´t be much pie left, when I get finished with it. I love blueberries." He put his phone in his pocket and went down into the living room, with Cass.

oOo

It smelled delicious and Hotch sat down beside the blond-striped cat in the Chesterfield leather sofa. "But that's not Bo, right?"  
Cass laughed, "No, that would be expecting too much. That's Jim-Bob, one of his many grandchildren. You still remember Bo?"

"Well, I'm older now, but not senile, yet", a brief smile flickered across Hotch's face and Cass smiled back. She put a plate with the pie on the table, along with two cups of coffee.  
"You skip the pie?" Hotch asked surprised and a appreciative sound escaped his mouth, the pie tasted delicious.  
"My jeans and my scale say no." Cass joked. Hotch frowned, "I don´t see why", he stated firmly.  
Cass blushed. "Thank you. I'm always so uncertain, when it comes to this," she admitted quietly.  
"You don´t have to," Hotch said honestly and sipped his coffee. "How have you been, Cass?"  
Cass took off her shoes and folded in the wing chair.

"After Nora, suddenly everything was different," she said softly. "All this carefreeness, all the light was gone. My grandmother locked me up in the house, literally. We girls have been driven by Deputys to school and back for almost a year.

Sheriff Drake was really worried about us. It almost broke his heart that the man was never caught. "

"Sheriff Drake is still alive, yes?" Hotch asked in between.

"Yes, he is. He had a stroke, 2 years ago. But he has recovered quite well, he turned 81, last month."  
"And your grandmother?"  
"Granny is doing well, fortunately. She visits a friend in Portland, so I take care of the boarding house. For me, it was quite clear that I'm going to study criminology. Agent Gideon has supported and encouraged me a lot. He even offered to intercede for me at the Academy."  
"He did? And you didn´t want to? Why? We´re always looking for committed people." Hotch asked.

Cass shook her head. "Not without knowing who is responsible for the murders 17 years ago. I just cannot rest, Hotch. Whenever I´m visiting Nora at the hospice, I ask myself the same questions to which I have no answers. I see her lying in this bed, see how life passes by, without her. She is betrayed, Hotch. Love, family, things she will never have, just because of this dirtbag! And he is still out there, living his life, like nothing ever happened...it makes me so incredibly angry!" Cass got loud and clenched her fists. Jim-Bob raised his hackles and hissed.

Hotch stroked the striped one behind his ears and Jim-Bob purred contentedly again.  
"Don´t be surprised, if you find him in your bed now", Cass warned Hotch. "I'm sorry, I'm just emotional when it comes to this. I would probably not be a very professional profiler, I'm afraid."  
"It is not good if you're too close to the cases," Hotch confirmed. "But sometimes that's just the kick that you need. But don´t you tell that to my team." A smile crossed Hotch's face.  
"You now have your own team?" Cass repeated. "But I should not be surprised by this, I remember you as very ambitious."  
Hotch took another piece of pie. "An ambition that has cost me a lot, Cass."  
"Your marriage," Cass noted, overlooking his ringless hand.

oOo

"What do you expect from me now?" Hotch changed the subject.  
"I have a Nora-room, downstairs in the basement. It sounds crazy, I know. But how else should I call it. I collected everything I could find about the case. Reports, photos, newspapers ... ... I want to go through it all over again with you, point by point until I bring it into the correct shape, for my dissertation."  
Hotch nodded. "Sounds reasonable. I would love to visit Nora, she's here in Bangor?"  
"Not quite. She´s at Holy Spirit's hospice, which is 10 miles from here, in Glendale. I wanted to see her anyway, I visit her twice a week."  
"You also take care of the property?"  
"Yes, although I fear that the weeds will win, eventually. I'm changing, then we can go, if you want. Joe Drake, the grandson of the Sheriff steps in for me."

Right on cue Joe walked into the living room. "I'm settled, you´re free to go, Cass."  
"Thanks, Joe. I´m about to change clothes. Oh, this is Agent Hotchner, he´s with the FBI."  
"So you really have the FBI come again?" Joe asked, sounding annoyed. "Don´t you think it´s time to finally drop it? It´s all water under the bridge! You're obsessed, Cass. You need to move on with your life. Oh I forgot. You don´t have one!"

"You don´t have to tell me, what I am supposed to do. It´s my decision, all alone." Cass' eyes flashed, she left the room in a hurry.

Joe grunted, "Good Lord, it´s not only you.", he turned to Hotch. "My grandfather talks about nothing else, Agent Hotchner. What are you thinking? You haven´t got him 20 years ago, you´ll get him now?"

"That´s not why I´m here, Mr. Drake. Cass is working on her PhD and her subject is the deaths of 17 years ago. If no significant new evidence is presented, then I am afraid, we won´t find the unsub even today." Hotch replied quietly. "But it seems not important to you, to solve this case."  
Joe ran his fingers through his hair. "But of course. It's just that this thing has always been present in our family and eventually ... I'm sorry, I´m just sick and tired of all this. It's like a dark curtain that never stands out."

Hotch nodded. "You don´t have to apologize, I understand what you mean. I know, Cass want´s me to find something, we overlooked in the past. I don´t know, if that´s gonna happen. But if there is a possibility to get him... Hell I will."

Joe poured himself some coffee from the kitchen. "I used to hang around with Cass and Nora, you know? Childhood was pretty good here, until...until this animal stole it from us. It´s nearly impossible to leave this past behind us. I tried and I guess, I made it...Somehow. But Cass? She´s kinda obsessed, she won´t let go. She´s visiting Nora twice a week. She...gosh, the poor girl doesn´t recognize anything. I couldn´t bear to see her like this. Nora was such a cutie and a good person. Always friendly to everyone. How could anyone do that to her and those other girls? And why? I don´t see any reason!"

"And that´s eating Cass up, Joe. She can´t put this aside, neither can I."

Joe nodded. "Again, I´m sorry. If there´s something I can do, just tell me."

"Thanks. You and Cass...?", Hotch wanted to know.

"A couple? Well, I wish. But she´s a whole different level, Agent Hotchner. She´s got a bright future, I´m working at a gas station."

"This doesn´t mean anything, you know", Hotch said and Joe smiled shortly. "No, it´s okay. I know, we´re not ment to be together. But I always will be her friend."

Cass came back, wearing a colorful dress. "Nora loves colors", she said.

oOo

The man took the same path as always. He entered the Holy Spirit hospice through a hidden basement entrance. He knew his stuff, the cellars and the sewers of Bangor.  
He attended his last one every week, secretly and unrecognized. He looked at her, while she was sleeping and how she became an adult. Like Sleeping Beauty, the press was right. He was fascinated by how quiet she lay there ... the world did change, but her sleep didn´t.

He couldn´t bring himself to kill another girl. Not as long as this one was alive. A sign of his failure.  
He entered her hospital room and sat down beside her.

Watching her sleep.

Sometimes he brushed a strand of hair from her face ...  
He looked at his watch, it was time to leave.

Just as secretly as he had come, the man disappeared again.


	4. Not Fox Mulder

Hotch threw Cass a look, again. She was a brisk, but safe driver.  
"I admire you," Hotch said abruptly.  
"Me? Why is that?"  
"Because you don´t give up on Nora. Not many people would take care, like you do."  
Cass turned red, "she's my friend, Hotch. She has no familiy left, she´s all alone. I´m doing the best I can, but I´m the only one. Joe didn´t show up here, he´s her friend, too. My regular visits? I always hope that she will notice at least something. We don´t know, what´s going on with people in a coma, Hotch. What if she hears everything and just can´t answer? I am reading the new Dan Brown to her right now, and last week we watched 'Silver Linings' on DVD. You think, that´s silly?" Cass asked Hotch shook his head.  
"No, I don´t. I admire your compassion, as I said. But Joe is right, don´t you forget about your own life, Cass."  
She snorted. "Did you do some strange brotherhood thing with Joe when I changed my clothes?"  
Hotch chuckled, "You can be quite prickly, right?"

Cass grinned briefly. "You can´t teach an old dog new tricks. I'm not just used to having to justify my decisions, that's all. I would be a challenge for a potential partner."  
"Challenges don´t have to be bad," noted Hotch and noticed in surprise, that he was flirting.  
"Thin ice, Hotch." Cass put her Pick Up in the parking lot of the Holy Spirit Hospice.

oOo

Hotch looked around, the Hospice made a nice impression, if one could say this about an institution like this.  
Glendale was a small suburb of Bangor, with a population of 8573, like the sign confirmed. A peaceful spot to retire, Hotch thought. Unfortunately, he knew better than anyone else, how idylls like this can be deceiving.

Cass and Hotch entered the building and Hotch found his impression confirmed. Given the circumstances, the staff here apparently made some efforts, to ensure a somewhat 'normal' atmosphere.  
Verdure dominated the entrance hall and the reception counter. There was a plush sofa and cheerful pictures on the wall, all that gave the hospice a very friendly look, Hotch thought. He had seen very different asylums.

"Hi Cassie," Cass was welcomed by the on-duty nurse. "You got company, today?"  
Cass nodded. "Hi, Calvin. A ... um ... friend from the past." She was not sure if she should introduce Hotch as an agent, they had not talked about it.  
"A friend from the FBI," Hotch added. It would get around anyway, that he was in town. Some would perhaps even remember him.

"FBI? Wow, man. You are the first federal Agent, I´ve ever met. But you don´t wear a suit and there´s no gun." Calvin almost sounded a little disappointed.  
Cass nudged him playfully, "not every Agent looks like Fox Mulder. We're here to see Nora, of course."  
"Sure. She was a bit uneasy, the last few nights, Cassie."  
"Uneasy?" Hotch repeated.  
"Yes, sir," confirmed the caregiver. Cass spontaneously grabbed Hotch's hand. "She´s waking up, you think?" Cass whispered hopefully.  
Calvin shook his head. "Yesterday and the day before yesterday, an alarm had gone off. Doc Baxter has made a few tests, but he found no change in her condition. Probably a malfunction."  
Hotch pressed Cass hands when he noticed her disappointment. "Don´t give up hope," he whispered softly.  
"You think, Dr. Baxter will probably allow me to take a look at the medical records?" Hotch asked Calvin.

Calvin shrugged, "Baxter is a bit peculiar, if I may say so. But no risk, no fun. He´s in the common room. Down the aisle and... but Cass already knows where to go."

oOo

A few minutes later Hotch and Cass entered the common room. Hotch counted 15 people. They sat in wheelchairs or in groups at tables where they painted, or put puzzles together.  
Baxter was talking to a nurse, but noticed the guests immediately.  
He came over to Cass and Hotch. "Cassidy, nice to see you. Who is your guest, today?" He held out his hand.  
"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," he introduced himself, and Baxter's expression darkened.  
"FBI? You came here for Nora Brewster? I don´t think she will be that helpful. And I thought I had made myself clear, Cassidy."  
"Agent Hotchner's just paying a visit, Dr. Baxter." Cass said firmly.  
Hotch had the feeling, this wasn´t the first discussion about that issue, Cass and Baxter had.

"And since I'm already here, Dr. Baxter, I wonder if you would let us take a look at Nora's medical records." Hotch asked bluntly.  
"At her medical report? Have you ever heard of medical confidentiality, Agent? On what purpose?"  
"No purpose." Hotch said. "I just thought it would be in your sense, when this cruel crime was cleared up. Or am I wrong here?" Hotch stared at Baxter.  
Cass watched in fascination as Baxter was struck down by Hotch´s look and the moral club.  
"Um ... of course. I'll send you a copy."  
"Great, e-mail will do, Doctor." Hotch handed the overpowered Baxter his business card.  
Baxter left the room wordlessly.

Cass grinned briefly. "I take my hat off, Hotch. I've never seen Baxter like this before."  
"Many years of practical experience," Hotch said and pulled out his cell phone.

oOo

"Hey, Hotch," Reid said cheerfully. "How are things going in Maine?"  
"He has to eat some lobster," Morgan interjected.  
"I will," Hotch said at the other end. "Reid, I´m gonna send a medical record, later. I want you to look at it, carefully. I am particularly interested in the last few days."  
"The records belong to Nora Brewster, I suppose. Will do. Is there any new evidence?"  
"No, I´m fishing in troubled waters and shaking a few trees."  
"And see, what falls off," Reid concluded. "Send it to me and I'll take a look at it. Oh and everyone is saying hello. Bye, Boss."

"And? What's new?" Derek asked, sounding interested.  
"Hotch´s shaking a few trees," Reid said and Morgan grinned.  
"I´m just imagining it. There are indeed plenty of opportunities up there in Maine. Lots of trees. This Cassidy Munroe ... is she pretty, actually?"  
Spencer gave Derek a slap, "we are talking about Hotch, not about you, ladykiller. Hotch is focussed on the case, nothing else."  
Morgan grinned again. "Well, from your lips to God's ears."


	5. Support

With a deliberately cheerful "Hi sweetie," Cass walked with Hotch into Nora's room. "I brought someone in to visit you, Nora. A real cutie!" Cass grinned briefly in Hotch's direction and pushed a chair to Nora's bed.  
Hotch grabbed the other chair and sat down. "Um ... hello Nora. I'm Aaron Hotchner, with the FBI. And um ... cutie is way ahead."  
Cass giggled and mumbled something that sounded like "You don´t know, how wrong you are."  
"Cass has asked me, to come here, Nora. I am sorry that we ... That I wasn´t here for you when you needed me," Hotch said softly, Cass pushed him vigorously.  
"Will you stop this, right now, Hotch. You're not to blame, this beast is. You tried everything back then, I'm sure, Nora would see it that way, too."

"If we had really done everything, Nora wouldn´t be a living dead, damn it!", Hotch bursted out. To see Alienore Brewster like this, was like a reminder of his incompetence. Hotch stood up abruptly and walked to the window.  
"He's not mad at you, Nora. He is mad at himself." Cass patted Nora's hand and then also stood up. She came to the window and put her hand on Hotch´s back. "What else could you have done, Hotch? I´ve read the reports, in my opinion, you did everything."  
"My head knows very well, we have done everything, Gideon and me. But my heart is not so sure. Especially not, when I see Nora like this." Hotch took a deep breath.  
Cass nodded. "I understand you, Hotch. But this _'what-if-shit'_ does not work. For none of us. let´s try to find this bastard now."  
"If he's still alive," Hotch replied soberly.  
"Such pigs don´t die easily," Cass said firmly, "but his grace period is over now."

oOo

"And genius, how´s it going?" Derek handed Spencer a steaming mug of sugar/coffee and put a box of donuts on his desk, right under his nose. "I took the chocolate sprinkled ones, your favorites, right?"  
"Something you noticed?" Spencer asked in surprise and Derek grinned. "You would be more than surprised about what I notice. So, what about our Sleeping Beauty?"  
Spencer was typing somehow unwillingly on his tablet, he was preferring 'normal' files, made of paper, like it used to be. Better times, back then.  
"Remind me that I won´t give you an e-reader for Christmas." Derek laughed cheekily.  
"That's her," Spencer explained, ignoring Derek's taunts.  
"Nora Brewster? Good Lord. She's a real beauty, Reid. Despite of the coma. Just imagine how she would be alive as a cheerful woman. I´m beginning to understand, why Hotch won´t let go this case. This is Nora´s medical records? Anything interesting?"  
"Hotch said there were irregularities in the last few days. Her local doctor, Dr. Baxter, considers it as malfunctions. I'm not so sure. It´s the respiratory rates, that vary."

"An indication, she´s waking up?" Morgan asked.

"Or it turns the other way, Morgan. Perhaps only a last gasp, before the inevitable. But that's just my opinion. But I guess, it´s unlikely she wakes up after nearly 20 years."  
"Pretty shitty, right?"  
Reid nodded. "It is. I do hope Hotch will find something, he and Gideon have overlooked that time. Or maybe find new evidence."  
"Why should Hotch do that all by himself?" Morgan asked, who now apparently tasted blood. "We have nothing current and I´m in charge. So it´s my call to investigate an old case. Can I interest you in taking a look...deep down in our dusty archives?"  
Reid grinned briefly. "An excellent idea. And don´t you forget the donuts."

oOo

Hotch and Cass spent nearly an hour at Nora´s. Cass told her what had happened in the world and Hotch read a few chapters of Dan Brown to her. A deeply satisfying thing as Hotch noticed in surprise.

They went back to the car, when a man stepped in their way.

"Agent Hotchner? Do you remember me? I'm Abe Dent."  
Hotch nodded, of course, he remembered. "Mr. Dent. Kerry's father. I remember who you are, of course."

"Are you here, because there are new clues, Agent?" Abe asked hopefully.

"Sir, I don´t want to raise any false hopes, in you or the other families. I'm only here to help Miss Munroe in her doctoral thesis. However, it is true that I´m looking all over the facts again and I´m looking very hard. Even at the things that Miss Munroe has additionally collected." Hotch said as calmly as possible.  
"But I was thinking ... ... Agent Hotchner, please. This beast has to be found! It´s not a life without our Kerry", Dent formally collapsed and Hotch grabbed him, right away. Cass and he placed the broken man in a chair. Calvin came with a glass of water and gave Hotch and Cass a hand.  
Of course, the excitement at the reception counter was not to be missed by Baxter.

"That's why I think your visit will do no good, Hotchner!" he shouted angrily. "I don´t tolerate this confusion in my Hospice, do you understand? Calvin? Bring the man in one of our rooms and let him rest. I´ll take care of him, asap.", Baxter commanded and threw Hotch and Cass a venomous look.  
Hotch was unimpressed, and helped the nurse to bring into a room.

"I don´t understand you," Cass said irritated. "It's not Hotchner's fault that Mr. Dent has emerged here. But it's understandable, isn´t it? We all want this monster that has haunted our home city."  
"Not at the expense of my patients!", Baxter snarled, pointing to the inmates who had gathered together, watching what´s going on.

"I bar you from this house, if you´re gonna bring Hotchner along again, did I make myself clear ?!"  
Cass was stunned, she just stared at Baxter when he ordered some other nurses, to bring the patients back into the common room. Then he disappeared into his room. Slamming the door behind him, of course.

"I wonder what kind of problems Baxter has," Cass said thoughtfully, when she and Hotch went home.  
"Maybe he really is concerned about his patients," Hotch said with little conviction. "But banning you is over the top. How long has Baxter been running this hospice?"  
Cass frowned, "good question. Nora was living there just a few months when the responsibilities did change. Baxter is from Portland, as far as I know. I've heard nothing negative about him yet, frankly."  
"But now you doubt," Hotch said firmly. Cass nodded, "Why would I not? Being helpful to solve a crime looks different to me."  
"To me, too," Hotch admitted. A job for Garcia, he thought. If there was something strange with Baxer, she would find out. Just to make sure. It would be different this time. No trace would remain unpursued.

oOo

"Who had the idea with the archive, again?" Reid asked, a little frustrated. Said archive consisted of a huge collection of shelves, cardboard boxes and dust ... a lot of dust. Spencer sneezed.  
Morgan patted his shoulder. "Come on, kid. No pain no gain, or something like that. Autumn 98, right?"  
Reid nodded. "October 98", he sneezed again. "You on the right side, me on the left?"  
Morgan grinned and tapped his nonexistent cap. "Yes sir!"  
"Goofball."  
"Genius."

oOo

"I've got something," Morgan called about 20 minutes later and was looking for a stepladder. October 98 was placed on the top shelf and stretched over 5 filing boxes, as Morgan noted.  
"Caution. Heavy and dusty," he handed the first box down.  
"I´m not made of icing," Reid put the files on a cart. Gradually followed by the rest. Now it was time to sort out.  
The two agents took the elevator to the 6th floor and placed the files in Derek's office. After another mug of coffee, they started working.


	6. Awakening

**_A/N Thank you to everyone, reading, following and reviewing. Feel hugged_**

oOo

"What are they doing for so long in Morgans office?" Kate asked, handing JJ a bottle of water. JJ took it gratefully. "Can you read my mind?"  
Kate laughed, "women's intuition. So what are the guys doing?"  
"If I had to guess, I think it is related to the old case from Bangor, where Hotch is now."

"They were down in the archives," informed Garcia, who had joined Kate and JJ. "Bobby, the caretaker told me that. What's so interesting in digging out the old files?"  
"Because you always hope, you might find a lead, you´ve missed before, Garcia," Kate explained. "For me it's a case of my time undercover. A colleague was murdered, I still look at the files, every now and then. I always think, there has to be something, I missed, earlier."  
"Hm," Penny said. "There´s just so much current stuff ... But I do understand already, there are certain things, you can´t let go."

Morgan shivered, "that is pure horror, I slowly understand, what´s bugging Hotch.", he put the autopsy reports aside. "He stored them in the sewers, like waste. This UnSub has repeatedly raped the poor girls and then strangled them. Wouldn´t be suprised, if he´d worn a clown costume."  
"Stephen King lives in Bangor, as far as I know."  
"And this UnSub is a fan, who´s killing little girls? It's not that simple, kiddo."  
Reid smiled briefly, "I know. But the thing with the sewer ... It must have been someone who was familiar with it. I have got the plans here, take a look. This is a real maze, someone not familiar with this is never going to find a way out. "  
Morgan nodded, "Hotch and Gideon had the same idea. A guy named Noel Patrick stood on top of the list. He was channel digger and he was working for the public utility in Bangor. He has convictions for sexual harassment, lewd and lascivious conduct in public."  
"An exibitionist?"  
"Yepp. But he had an alibi for the time of death for every victim, Reid. Waterproof. The time Maureen O'Day was killed, he was even in jail. If he does not have it, to be in two places at the same time...then bye-bye suspect Numero Uno."  
"Counterproductive", Reid noted and Morgan grinned briefly. Then he handed him a donut. "Here kid. Might help you thinking."

oOo

The man walked into the _Moose_ and sat down at the bar. Louie, the bartender tipped at his cap. "the usual?"  
"The usual," the man replied. The Moose was well attended, a typical guy hang out place, how it could be found everywhere in the States. Louie handed him a freshly tapped beer. "Have you heard? The FBI is back in town."  
"The FBI? What do they want?"  
Louie smirked, "what they always want, Hunter. Panic the citizens and search for a killer who does not exist anymore."  
"Large posse, huh?"  
"No, not at all. Just one guy. Hotchner, who was here last time. The tall dark-haired. Do you remember?"  
Of course, the man recalled Aaron Hotchner, he was so close and yet had not gathered what was going on.  
"Abe Dent purely ran into him and Cass Munroe, at Holy Spirit. He´s now sitting back there in the corner, boozing away his last bit of mind. Sad thing." Louie pointed at Abe Dent, who was staring into nothing.  
"Then the Munroe girl asked Hotchner to come?" Asked the man, called 'Hunter'.

Louie nodded. "Nora Brewster is her friend. Cassidy will never stop, poking around. She´s like a terrier, this girl."

Hunter finished his beer and Louie poured him another. Cassidy Munroe, Hunter thought. Just because she wasn´t his type then, didn´t mean he couldn´t kill her now. She was moving on thin ice, silly cow. He felt his bloodlust awake again ...

oOo

"Hey, any new suspects?", Joe Drake wanted to know, as Cass and Hotch parked the car in front of the boarding house.  
"Miracles do happen, but not that fast," Cass got out of the car and closed the door rudely, every now and then the door of the Pick Up jammed.

"Okay, then I´m off. I chopped some wood and the Harrisons have arrived. I gave them the south-facing rooms, like you said. Nice people, by the way. If you need me, gimme a call, okay?"  
"Sure, thanks."  
"You´re welcome. Bye Agent Hotchner."  
"Bye, Joe." Hotch looked at Cass, when Joe had climbed into his car, "he is in love with you, you know that, right?"  
"I try to ignore it, Hotch. I like Joe, I really do. But he's just a friend. A very good one, but just a friend. And I've also told him several times. What are we doing now?"

Hotch looked at his watch, almost 6.30 p.m. "I'd like to eat something and then have a look at your 'Nora room'."  
Cass nodded. "Right. And you´re a lucky guy, I´m a pretty good cook. What do you want?"  
Hotch took Cass hand. "Nope. What do you want? You already skipped lunch and cake. I´d love to sit down with you and have dinner, Cassidy."  
Cass turned red, "Hotch ..."  
"I insist," Hotch said in his Unit Chief voice and Cass gave up. "All right. How about pizza? Got everything at home."  
"Homemade Pizza? I only order."  
Cass had to laugh, "You do? Then you can chop the ingredients, I take care of the dough."

Hotch enjoyed having something like a normal life. Cooking with a woman, for how long didn´t he do this? Cass was a pleasant companion, they talked about everything and nothing, Hotch also talked about Jack. He talked about his divorce, but didn´t mention Haley's death. He didn´t want to disturb the mood between him and Cass.

About 45 minutes later Cass took the sheet from the oven. Hotch opended a bottle of red vine and and took the glasses out of the cupboard.

A young couple knocked slightly intimidated at the doorframe. "Excuse me? I'm Neil and this is my wife Carol."  
Cass smiled. "The Harrisons, of course. Can I help you, anything wrong?"  
Carol smiled back. "No, the room is very nice, we like it. We just...smelled the fresh pizza. We know, it´s only Bed & Breakfast ... we don´t want to disturb you and your husband, Mrs. Munroe. "  
Cass started laughing, "but you're hungry. That's okay, we are very familiar here. Please, sit down with us."  
Cass refrained from correcting the Harrisons, it did not matter that they knew who Hotch was. As Hotch also made no move to declare himself, obviously it was fine for him, too.

The Harrisons turned out to be a couple on their honeymoon, from San Francisco. It also turned out that Neil Harrison had had relatives in the area, deceased some years ago. Sadly. He had spent happy summers here and wanted to show his wife Maine, now.  
"Do you remember this Butcher thing?" Cass asked interested. Neil shrugged, "not really, Mrs. Munroe. I was 6 or 7 and my aunt Elsa did not live right here in Bangor. I only know that she has often talked about it, in the following years. With her tea party that took place every Thursday afternoon. Was the perpetrator ever caught and did this young girl finally wake up?"

oOo

 _Nora heard the beeping again ... this time it was not the same, it was closer ... louder ... ... clearly the fog lifted again ... more than usual, Nora felt. She felt cold ... ... she began to shiver...darkness...coldness...wetness...and...fear...horrifying fear ... Nora started yelling ..._


	7. Moose

**A/N And back again...So Nora woke up, blessing or curse? We´ll see...**

Hotch looked at the mountain of files, Cass had collected over the years. Thoroughly, he thought and pulled out his cell phone. It rang very briefly, then Garcia was at the other end. "Knock and it shall be opened?"  
Hotch smiled, "Hello Garcia. You're still in the office? Do we have a case?"  
"No, but I´m done with Kevin, again. So I thought, I'm a bit productive, instead of sitting on my couch, all alone and getting drunk. Did you see moose, yet? Oh, Hotch, I love them. They are soooo sweet."  
"Unfortunately not, I'm afraid. And if I do, I can´t bring them along, when I come home", Hotch stated and Penny laughed. "All right, I don´t even have a back yard. What can I do for you, Boss?"  
"Take a look at the warden of the Holy Spirit Hospice. His name is Dr. Nate Baxter, I suppose he´s called Nathaniel. According to Cass Munroe he´s born in Portland, that´s all I´ve got, at the moment."  
"Is he suspicious?"  
"I'm not sure, Garcia. He is simply uncooperative and I´ve got a feeling he's hiding something. That's all."  
"All right, that's enough for me. I´ll turn him inside out, I'll get back to you, asap. Bye, Hotch."

"Bye, Garcia."

"Was that your technology expert?" Cass asked. She came back into the basement with two cups of steaming coffee.  
"Penelope Garcia. She´s a true genius and she´s putting Baxter under the microscope"  
"Good idea," Cass handed Hotch the mug. "But I actually don´t think he has anything to do with the Butcher, he wasn´t even here then. But he´s not quite kosher, anyway. What you want to see, Hotch?"  
"Your documents, Cass. Our records I almost know by heart."

Cass nodded and grabbed one of the file boxes. "This is newspaper articles about the Butcher. Not only from Bangor, it´s from a 50 miles radius. And I´ve got an own file for Noel Patrick. I know he had alibis, but he's the only one of the suspects, that has a connection to the sewage system. And it has to be someone who is familiar with it. It´s a maze, down there. "  
Hotch nodded, "Gideon and me were believing that too. So you kept an eye on Patrick?"  
"As far as I could, Hotch. He died of cancer, last year."  
"Not good" Hotch said. "I would have liked to ask him a few more questions."  
"Not very useful, I guess, Hotch. He became a bitter, old man. Bangor public utility have thrown him out, after he was a suspect. Even when he was cleared, public utility didn´t give him his job back. The Director was Kristen Gaunt´s uncle. Patrick has most recently lived with his buddy Earl Montfort, who vouched for him, when Kristen Gaunt was murdered. He barely left the house again and became a very strange person."

"I remember," Hotch said. "They had been at a casino, there was even surveillance recordings."  
Cass nodded, "Yes, there were. But call me stupid, I never got rid of the feeling that Patrick had something to do with the murders."

oOo

Nurse Calvin Day was the first person who was with Nora Brewster in her room. She was screaming like a maniac and was ripping all cables off.  
"Nora, hey, hey, hey. Take it slow. You're safe here, no one will harm you." Calvin spoke softly to her and squeezed her gently but firmly back into her pillow. "Sh, sh sh ... all is well, Nora. All is well."  
Nora calmed down just for a minute, then she began to cry again. The horror from 17 years ago was troubling her. She screamed and raged until Baxter appeared and put her to sleep again.  
"That was not fair, Dr. Baxter," Calvin scoffed. "It's a miracle, she's ever woke up and you put her back right away? She had already calmed down, I'm sure."

"Who do you think is the doctor here?" Baxter growled. "You´re a nurse, Day! Nothing else. If you don´t agree with my treatments, then you are free to go!"  
"Never mind, I just meant," Calvin rowed back a little. Of course, he was only a nurse, but Nora Brewster would have certainly calmed down, without sending her into nirvana with oxazepam.  
"Then why don´t you stop gaping, put Miss Brewster back on wire. And I want a comprehensive monitoring of the patient, did I make myself clear ?!"  
"Yes, sir. Of course." Calvin didn´t want to get in any trouble, but Baxter responded kinda weird. He decided to call Cassie, as soon as possible.

oOo

Hotch was looking at file after file, when his cell phone rang. "Yes, Garcia?"  
"Hi Boss. I didn´t drag you out of bed, did I?"  
"Not yet, Garcia. Any news? I put you on speaker, Cass Munroe is here with me."  
"Juhu, unknown Cass. Now listen up, my fine furry friends. Nate Baxter's real name is Raymond Nathaniel Baxter and he is, good work Cass, born in Portland, Maine. In 1948. He studied at Stanford and had a small private practice in Merritown, Vermont. In addition, he has worked for a hospice, the 'Heaven Shelter', until April 97. Strangely, from April 97 to January 99 Baxter vanished into thin air. "  
"He took over the Holy Spirit in January 99", Cass confirmed. "Why did he leave the Heaven Shelter?"  
"Yes, why did he, Garcia," Hotch hooked up.

"This, my friends, is a very good question, to which I have no answer at the moment. But, two of very trustworthy Agents are on their way to Vermont to a snoop a bit."  
"You have sent Reid and Morgan?" Hotch muttered crossly.  
"Not me in person, Boss. They were digging in the old files and then my chocolate thunder caught me investigating."

Cass giggled, "chocolate thunder? Is is allowed to call ones colleagues like that?"  
Garcia laughed, " Pah, I always do. Don´t you worry, Cruz knows and has no objections. The two of them just wanna help." Garcia was blinking conspiratorially, forgetting that Hotch couldn´t see her.  
"Well," Hotch slipped back, even he couldn´t be in two places, at once. Something was bothering him about Baxter and if Morgan and Reid dug deep enough, maybe something came to light.

"Okay, thanks for your help, Garcia."  
"No sweat, Boss. And don´t you forget about my moose. Good night, sleep tight, you two. And always keep your hands on the coverlet. Garcia over and out."

Cass grinned, she had to meet Garcia in person, when this was over. "Um ... moose?"  
Hotch ran his fingers through his hair, " moose, yes, I'm afraid. Garcia loves them and expects me to bring her something...um...moose-ish along. Any ideas?"  
"But of course. A cousin of Joe has a little shop, a few miles away. She makes beautiful silver jewelry, even moose." Cass lifted a silver necklace from her neckline and to light came a small moose made of silver.  
"Very pretty," Hotch said quietly, but left open whether he meant the moose or Cass very pretty neckline. She was leaning close to him.

Cass blushed and slipped away again a bit.  
She sighed with relief when her cell phone saved her an answer. "Yes, Cass Munroe?"  
Hotch watched Cass pale and she dropped her cell phone. Then she suddenly toppled from the chair.

oOo

"Was a good idea to spend the night at the motel," Morgan put his bag on the floor and dropped himself on the bed of the airport motel. They caught the last plane of the day to Montpelier, the federal capital.  
Reid nodded, "it is almost 11 p.m. and to Merritown we need more than 3 hours. I do not like to sleep in the car and listen to your snoring." Reid grinned cheekily.

Morgan pouted, "I had no complaints so far, however."  
Reid's grin widened, "just because Garcia gives her complaints to me."  
"She wouldn´t do this," Morgan sounded indignant, confirming unintentionally Reid's suspicion. He noticed since a few weeks, that the relationship between Morgan and the tech goddess had changed. There were only little things, but Reid noticed.  
"You've poked around", Derek said, when the penny dropped. "You little truffle pig. But that remains among us."  
Reid nodded. "My lips are sealed. Nobody needs to know what you do in your free time. Door or window?"  
"Door", Morgan decided spontaneously. "And I´m the first to go the bathroom."  
"Don´t hibernate in there." Spencer took the most important things from his bag, grabbed his tablet and therefore the information that Garcia had dug about Baxter. It was strange that he was gone for 2 years...like Grcia said, he vanished into thin air. In Reid raised the question, why.  
The contract at 'Heaven Shelter' had been dissolved by mutual agreement, according to the official version. Spencer was pretty familiar with Hotch's instinct for rotten eggs and this Baxter seemed to be one of those skanky 1,000 years old Chinese eggs.

Well, they would see what tomorrow would bring. Maybe there was a lead in Merritown.

oOo

Hotch patted Cass cheek and put a cushion under her head.  
"Hello, this is Agent Hotchner?" He grabbed her cell phone.  
"Yeah, it´s Calvin, from the hospice. What's up with Cassie, she fainted?"  
"She´s blinking again Calvin, she´s all right. What happened, something with Nora?"  
"Damn it, yes Agent Hotchner. Nora woke up. Just like that", he snapped his fingers.

Cass cell hit the floor for the second time, withtin a couple of minutes...


	8. Muffins

**A/N Sorry for keeping you waiting. Sometimes real life needs a lot of attention.**

 **But now have fun. My special thanks go out to DebbieOz. Yes Baxter is a strange person, but he has his reasons...**

 **oOo**

"Hello?" Calvin asked uncertainly, as there was no answer. Hotch's hand was trembling, when he picked up the cell again. "Sorry, but that was unexpected. Nora is actually awake?" Hotch couldn´t believe what Calvin was saying.  
"Yupp, Agent Hotchner. But she has been completely hysterical. No wonder, if you ask me, she was yelling and she was slashing around herself, like a maniac. I was trying, to calm her down, but Doc Baxter had other plans. He sent her back to sleep, right away."  
"When did that happen, Calvin?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his excitement in check.  
"About an hour ago, I thought you should know. But it doesn´t make any sense, to show up now. The dose Baxter gave her, makes her sleep until noon."  
"I understand. Thanks for calling. Keep an eye on Nora, will you?"  
"You're welcome, Agent. Of course I will. Nora is dear to all of us. Give my regards to Cassie."

Cass sat up cautiously. "Is she really awake?" She asked, barely comprehensible. Hotch nodded and helped Cass back on her feet again.  
"I have to go there immediately," she said firmly, but Hotch stopped her. "Calvin says she is not responding, not before tomorrow noon. Not to mention, that Baxter wouldn´t allow us to see her."  
"But Hotch! Nora needs me, I have to be with her!"  
"No, you don´t, Cass." Hotch grabbed her by her upper arms. "I want you to breathe, deeply. There is nothing we can do, at the moment. Nora needs us rested and fit. And Cass ..." Hotch stroked her cheek, "don´t you expect too much. Nora was in a coma for 17 years. She is no longer that Nora, you know. You have to be aware of that."  
Cass nodded and Hotch put his arms around her. It was a comforting place to be, Cass thought. So comforting.

oOo

"Next stop, Merritown", Morgan informed his colleague. He had been right, as usual. After exactly 2 hours and 55 minutes they reached the sleepy town in Vermont.  
"Did you know that Vermont, along with Alaska, is the crime-poorest state in the US?"  
"Now I do. Gimme me the hospice adress, Reid."  
"428, Castorp Lane, Morgan." He opened the map, which they had acquired at the last gas station. "You have to follow Main Road until the railroad crossing, then turn left. It´s just a couple of miles."  
"How many exactly?"  
It took Reid a minute until he realized that Derek was making fun of him. "Dumbass."  
Derek laughed, "thank you very much. Very friendly. Now that one left?"  
"Yes, please. And I'd be grateful if you won´t cut the corners, like usual."  
"Pfff... what do you think will meet us here? At best, a cow, Reid. In this place, even scarecrows get bored, pretty boy."  
Reid rolled his eyes, Morgan had no sense for the beautiful, peaceful countryside. "The head of the hospice is named Kyle Bennett. He is Baxters replacement. Maybe he will tell us something relevant."  
"If we're lucky, there is honor among thieves. And, according to Garcia, there was nothing in the files. If there is something to cover up, Bennett will do everything to protect the reputation of his hospice. But you´re right, I have a strange feeling, too. "  
"And Hotch does as well. And he´s rarely mistaken."  
"Actually never," Morgan confirmed.

"Over there, this has to be it."

oOo

Hotch woke up this morning, because Jim-Bob was licking his left ear. Every now and then he also heard a delicate "mau". A brief smile crossed his face, Cass had been right, Jim-Bob had found a way into his bed, Hotch could not recall having admitted the cat himself.  
The striped one had to have a short cut. "Well, tiger?" Hotch cuddled the ears of the cat, and a loud purr was the response. Hotch chuckled, if Jack could see him now. His strict father, who was enjoying to have a cheeky furry friend in his bed. Jim-Bob mewed and settled down on Hotch's chest. He liked the guest of his human can opener, he was a pretty good cuddler. That's why Jim-Bob made it his job, to follow the human at every step. And it was indeed a good idea, he did this. Jim-Bob loved the ham and the melted cheese, that 'accidentally' fell on the floor, from the pizza, yesterday.

Hotch's thoughts were wandering to Cass. He was sure she hadn´t slept a wink tonight.  
He himself had fallen asleep very late. The fact, that Alienore Brewster had woken up, was ... a miracle? Hotch was not sure what that meant for Nora. Was it rather a blessing or a curse? In Hotch's point of view more like a curse, no one could know what state she was in, now. Cass was confident she was getting her friend back, but this was a bridge, Hotch didn´t dare to cross. He was scratching Jim-Bob again and then shooed the cat out of his bed. Hotch jumped into the shower and made himself presentable. After looking at his reflection he skipped shaving. In-official meant in-official.

oOo

If Morgan and Reid had known the Holy Spirit, they would probably have turned on their heels.  
Where the Holy Spirit prevailed plants and cheerful images, the dominant color in here was grey... and shades of it.  
"If I ever end up in such a place, then you may safely shoot me," Morgan growled and knocked on the counter. "Hello? Somebody here?"  
It took a while until a tired-looking nurse came out of the adjoining room.  
"Visit or admission?"  
Reid frowned, "neither. Reid and Morgan, we´re with the FBI."  
"FBI?" The nurse, her name was Holland, repeated perplexed.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, Miss," snapped Reid and put his ID on the counter. "We would like to have a word with Dr. Kyle Bennett." Spencer was just as shocked by the sight, as Morgan was. He had to think of Bennington, in comparison, the Bennington was like the Riz-Carlton.  
The smell alone made him nauseous.  
"Dr. Bennett is a busy man, you have an appointment?" Nurse Holland wanted to know. "And what's it all about?"

"We´d like to discuss that in private", Morgan said clearly. "So just give him a call, please."  
"Um ... yes, sir." Holland obviously wanted no trouble. She grabbed the phone and dialed Bennetts cell.

oOo

Hotch and Jim-Bob entered the kitchen of the little boardung house, sniffing. There was this smell of freshly baked cake, everywhere. Hotch almost fainted, when he saw the muffin chaos.

There were muffins on the table, on the counter...dozens of them...  
Cass had a slightly guilty face. "I ... um ... I couldn´t sleep a minute, Hotch. So I did some baking."  
"Some baking? Cass, you can feed entire Bangor."  
"Oh come on! I had to do something, I was about getting into my car, to pay Nora a visit. She is awake, Hotch! After 17 years, I can hardly believe it. What shall I say to her? Aaron, I ..."  
Hotch grabbed Cass hands. "Cass, please. What I was trying to say yesterday is, Nora may not be the Nora you know. She probably doesn´t recognize you Cass, okay? You do look completely different and her brain was nearly 20 years in a deep sleep. I want you to be prepared." He looked into Cass green-flecked eyes that now turned almost into the color of the stormy Irish Sea. "I don´t want you to be disappointed and hurt, Cass.", he said quietly.

Cass sobbed and nearly collapsed. Hotch put her quickly on a chair and gave her a glass of water.  
"You're right," she whispered. "But I've waited so long, I just want everything to be fine and I want Nora to tell us, who did this to her and the other girls." Cass ran her fingers through her hair, of course, she knew, it wasn´t that easy. But some hope wouldn´t hurt.

She squared her shoulders. "I try to calm down, I promise. But now I have to eliminate this chaos and make some breakfast for the guests."  
Hotch nodded. "I´ll do the cleaning and you take care of the breakfast. Then we grab those mountains of muffins and bring it over to a kindergarten or something. And then we´ll go to the Hospice. Can you live with that?"  
"I'll have to," stated Cass and kissed Hotch´s cheek. "Thank you, for being here."

oOo

Kyle Bennett wasn´t impressed by the three letters 'FBI', not at all. He kept Morgan and Reid waiting.  
"Does it always look that bleak here?" Morgan asked nurse Holland. She shrugged her shoulders. "I work just here, Agent. Dr. Bennett is in charge and if it´s okay for him, what am I supposed to do?"  
"Make sure something changes?" Morgan shook his head. An old man in pajamas was pulling himself along the wall railings, painfully and he almost stumbled.  
"I'm on it," Reid was already on the go. "Just a second, Sir. I'll help you."  
"Breakfast does not come," the man said. "Not that it would be something special, but you can´t let us starve, just because we are old." He looked at Spencer with tired eyes.  
"Of course not. I'll take you back to your room and take care of it, okay?" Spencer linked arms with the old man. "You´re probably often hungry?" He asked, the poor man was just skin and bones.  
"We all are... at least those who can still talk. There are others, who can´t talk anymore. They suffer in silence, I guess."  
"How long have you been here?" Spencer asked in shock and put the man on his bed. "Oh, by the way, I´m Spencer Reid. I'm with the FBI, Mr?"  
"With the FBI? Then you must help us. Please, son. My name is Lester. Lester Underwood. I´ve been here for ages..."

"Do you remember Dr. Baxter, maybe?", Reid gave it a try.  
"Oh, Dr. Baxter was a good one, Mr. Reid. No comparison to Bennett ... he isn´t a nice man."  
"Any idea, why Dr. Baxter left?" Reid looked around to see if he could find something to drink for Lester. On a small table, he discovered some cold tea. Spencer frowned, the first call, after this vistit would be the authorities. The conditions here were untenable.

He handed Lester the cup. "But he is no longer warm, I'm sorry, Mr. Underwood."  
"That's not your fault, kid. Dr. Baxter ... it's a long time since he ... he has always been friendly to us and suddenly he was gone. There were rumors, but I never believed them."  
"Rumors? What kind of?"  
"Only rumors, Dr. Baxter was a nice man. They said, he did something to Cora Dickins, but that cannot be right. I often saw him with our gardener, Toby Axlrodt."  
"So Dr. Baxter is gay?" Spencer pointed out and Lester nodded. "You may call it that way, Mr. Reid. Dr. Baxter didn´t touch poor Cora. No way."  
"Thank you, Lester. And I promise you, this is going to change, I take care of it."  
"I trust you, Mr. Reid. We don´t have much joy here. Bennetts people are not nice."  
"It will change," Reid said firmly.

oOo

 **And a happy new year for all of you**


End file.
